


Crazy

by Kitexa



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Multi, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitexa/pseuds/Kitexa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tony first suggested it, they thought he was crazy. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble to temporarily satisfy my muse for this OT3. I love it so much.

When Tony first suggested it, they thought he was crazy.

"Crazy?" He'd echoed incredulously, as if they had been the ones with questionable sanity. "What's crazy about it?"

As if they really had to say it.

"No, actually you do." Tony corrected with a pointed frown. "Look, guys, I know it's weird, I know society or whatever may not-" his eyes rolled "-look highly upon it but when have we ever given a damn what the paparazzi brigade thinks of us?" He gestured to Bruce. "You, big guy; you're a mean, green rage machine but does that stop you from parading around like you own the place?"

"Tony, I don't-"

"And you," The billionaire swiveled, attention now on Pepper. "There's a rumor going around that I've got somewhat of a 'reputation,' but are you ever ashamed to be in public with me?"

"There ARE times I-"

"The point I'm trying to make, lady and gentleman, is who gives a damn?" His audience was scowling, but as per usual, expressions went over Stark's head, and he went on. "Look, I'm not a sensitive guy. I know it, you know, pretty sure the world knows it at this point. They also know I'm a selfish sonuvabitch and at the end of the day, I can't choose between you two. I want you both I...care about you both and I know I'm not the only one that feels this way." His arms folded in a stubborn gesture, but the look in his eyes said something different. Something...genuine.

Tony would have to wait a few days for his answer; neither Bruce nor Pepper liked to make a habit of jumping into things. Especially something like this. There were times they too could be as stubborn as Tony Stark.

But, like the playboy genius, they also held a sea of sympathy within their hearts. They, too, didn't wish to choose, because they, too, cared for one another just like they did for the Ironman. In a world free of critical eyes,saying "no" would have been ludicrous. As it was...the three letter counter-word tread past the lines of social sanity, into a world of new options and boundaries...a world where two such as they would not otherwise cross without an outside push to veer them away from that self-conscious, societal-restricting normalcy.

They weren't crazy.

Tony was.

And, gazing tenderly at one another-their fingers intertwined beneath the soft glow of the arc reactor, it seemed he was crazy enough for the three of them.


End file.
